LURIDAD:la sombra de la oscuridad
by aki-chocho
Summary: Cuando caigo en las profundidades del abismo, tú no me tiendes tu mano para salvarme de la oscuridad; solo me abrasa y te hundes conmigo ... pese a que soy aun más feliz que tú, tu sonrisa es aun más bella que la mía ... Sasuhinanaru..


LURIDAD: _**la sombra de la oscuridad.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¨Cuando caigo en las profundidades del abismo, tú no me tiendes tu mano para salvarme de la oscuridad; solo me abrasa y te hundes conmigo¨...¨pese a que soy aun más feliz que tú, tu sonrisa es aun más bella que la mía**__¨... Sasuhinanaru.._

_._

_.  
_

Amantes de la luz:

La oscuridad es un lugar al que tememos por naturaleza, la mayoría de nosotros deseamos permanecer siempre en la luz.

Porque la oscuridad es la puerta hacia lo desconocido. Y nosotros tememos a lo desconocido.

Por eso siempre huimos de aquello que no nos sea seguro, sin importar el dolor que le podemos causar a los demás, no importa nada, solo la vaga sensación de felicidad que nos produce nuestra propia mediocridad.

Porque solo un ser mediocre se conforma con tan poco. Porque solo un ser mediocre busca la luz y huye de las sombras.

Porque solo un ser mediocre se cree valiente y reprime a los cobardes, se cree dios y castiga a los humanos, se cree perfecto y marca a los imperfectos, con una cruz aun más negra que el carbón.

Porque a pesar de que afuera existen millones de desgracias, preferimos pensar que el fin del mundo está frente a nosotros, y no frente a aquellos que desconocemos.

Porque sabemos que es la luz el camino mas seguro.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

.

.

Amantes de la oscuridad.

La luz es un mundo inalcanzable. No somos dignos de ella, tampoco pretendemos serlo.

Somos valientes y nos dicen cobardes.

Somos Héroes y nos llaman villanos. En su mundo de cristal, aquellos que profesan libertad, esta mas encarcelados que un pequeño pájaro sin alas.

Porque sabemos que la oscuridad nos ayuda a prepararnos para todo, que la oscuridad nos enseña a ser fuertes y no mostrar alguna debilidad.

Porque es la oscuridad el mundo perfecto para nosotros.

Porque sabemos que es la oscuridad el camino mas seguro.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

.

.

.

.

Amantes de las sombras:

Sabemos que tanto la luz como la oscuridad son necesarias en la vida.

No podemos cometer errores, así como tampoco siempre haremos lo correcto.

Somos ese tipo de personas que tienen un equilibrio y saben lo que se debe hacer, porque nosotros…las sombras, tenemos dos destinos.

El primero: haber estado en la oscuridad y encontrar la luz.

La segunda: estar en la luz y perdernos dentro de la oscuridad.

Porque sabemos que para poder existir, necesitamos de la luz y de la oscuridad.

Porque sabeos que así como ambos son caminos peligrosos también pueden ser caminos de libertad..

_Hyuga Hinata_

.

.

.

.

Porque en todo se busca un equilibrio o una dualidad; si hay hombres, existen mujeres, si existe la vida, existe la muerte, si existen las lagrimas, también las sonrisas.

Pero, ¿si existe la paz, debe existir la guerra?, ¿si hay odio, debe haber amor?, ¿si hay egoísmo, debe existir el sacrificio?..

Prologo.

**Las avenidas estaban desiertas, los rayos del sol ocultos bajo la manta negra, la única luz que los guiaba era el de la luna, sus pasos eran sigilosos, porque ambos trataban de no ser descubiertos por nada y por nadie.**

-Sasuke, ¿vez aquella casa grande?- **pregunto un pelinegro a un azabache**.- la de color marrón.-

-Sí, la veo, ¿Por qué?- **un pequeño de 5 años miro a los ojos de su hermano mayor**.-

-Necesito que corras a ese lugar, Sasuke, escúchame bien, yo volveré por ti, en 6 años no importa lo que pase, no importa a donde te lleven o adonde vayas, yo volveré por ti.- **el pequeño asintió, su hermano le había pedido que le diera la oportunidad de trabajar muy duro, para poder mantener a ambos, mientras lo hacia, era necesario que el viviera en una casa de huérfanos.**

**Además estaban huyendo de los asesinos de su familia, Uchiha Itachi sabía que no podía hacer nada ante la ley, para eso necesitaba tener la mayoría de edad, y cuando cumpliera los 18 años, podría hacer uso completo de la herencia Uchiha, por lo pronto necesitaba poner a su pequeño hermano a salvo, y que mejor que en un orfanato, donde nadie supiese su existencia, su nombre, su apellido.**

- bien, entonces es hora de que vayas.-**menciono el mayor, no sabía porque la vida le había jugado una carta tan mala, pero el tenia que usar todos los ases que estuviesen en su baraja.**

-Te esperare, hermano.- **el pequeño no lloro, solo le dio una sonrisa a su querido hermano mayor, sabía que una despedida era solo una pérdida de tiempo, lo cual ellos no tenían.**- cuídate mucho Itachi.-

-También tu, Sasuke.- **no había abrazos ni lagrimas en ninguno, solo una mirada de esperanza y un futuro incierto**.

**El pequeño Uchiha se acerco a la gran reja que estaba frente al orfanato, no giro su rostro en ningún momento, debía confiar en su hermano y estaba completamente seguro de que volvería por él, de que algún día, volvería por él.**

-Adiós, hermano.- **susurro al viento el pequeño. Porque sus sentimientos jamás saldrían a flote, jamás demostraría que tan débil era, frente a nada, frente a nadie.**

**Mientras ingresaba al lugar, el pelinegro no se dio cuenta de que un señor mayor lo observaba desde la entrada de la puerta, este hombre se limito a abrirle la puerta del orfanato sin preguntarle nada, lo que el pequeño agradeció.**

**-**por lo pronto duerme en esta habitación.- **menciono el mayor, el pequeño Uchiha pudo visualizar mejor las facciones del hombre, era alto de cabellos grises y su cara mostraba los pasos de la edad**.- mi nombre es Jiraya, pero ya mañana nos presentaremos, por ahora duerme.- **aquel hombre se retiro del lugar.**

**Aunque antes de aquello había intentado revolver los cabellos azabaches del menor y ante aquella acción, Sasuke huyo de su contacto. Por lo que prefirió no hacerlo, por eso dejo solo al pequeño, como había dicho, ya mañana resolverían aquel problema.**

.

.

**Desde una distancia prudente, un joven observaba como la luz de una habitación se apagaba, para él, aquella luz representaba el lazo entre su hermano y el mismo. Pero no importaba nada, el volvería por su hermano, cumpliría su promesa.**

**A diferencia del menor, aquel joven lloro, el dolor en su pecho era aun mas insoportable de lo que sería el castigo que el recibiría, porque como todo hermano mayor, prefería sufrir su dolor y también el de su hermano.**

_¨Porque la vida de un hermano mayor no es el modelo a seguir de su hermano menor, por el contrario, la vida del mayor será la que nunca deberá vivir el menor, porque el mayor sufrirá, llorara, cometerá errores y todo lo que el aprenda de esto, todos aquellos conocimientos serán únicamente para su hermano pequeño, sin excepción alguna.¨_

-veo que ya estás listo, Itachi.- **un hombre de cabellos negros se encontraba detrás de aquel Uchiha mayor.- **te arrepentirás de haber hecho este absurdo trato, créeme que lo harás.

-si, Madara, puede que lo haga. Pero sé que lo que he hecho es lo mejor.- **con una sonrisa el chico se alejo del lugar en el que viviría su hermano, sin saber que aquel pequeño no estaría por mucho tiempo en ese orfanato, sin saber que su hermano no estaría tan solo, desconociendo también que en un futuro se daría cuenta de que las circunstancias del destino no son casualidades, sino simple y sencillamente son algo inevitable.**

**Pero no hay que adelantarnos, mejor vayamos paso a esta historia, que las cosas vendrán irremediablemente.**

**Aquella noche la luna alumbro un poco mas de lo común, no muy lejos de aquel orfanato, dormía plácidamente una pequeña niña, la ventana de su habitación permitía que los rayos de la luna se infiltraran por su ventana, logrando enfocar la cara inocente de la pequeña ojiperla.**

**También se podía observar a un hombre de cabellos grises que acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos de la peliazul.**

-nuevamente has llorado, princesita mientras este a tu lado te cuidare de todo**.- el peligris salió lentamente de la habitación de la pequeña intentado hacer el menor ruido posible.**

-Kakashi, ¿ya se ha dormido?.-** pregunto una chica pelinegra.**

**-**si.-** el peligris se encontraba totalmente serio, en su mirada se observaba un deje de molestia.- **ya he soportado suficiente, Hinata ya ha soportado demasiado, le di una oportunidad a mi hermana, no pienso permitirle nada mas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.-** la pelinegra solo observaba algo nerviosa a su esposo.**

- Kurenai, le daré mi apellido a Hinata y la llevare a estados Unidos, seguramente en aquel lugar podrán ayudarnos, encontraremos a un especialista.**- **

-Kakashi, sabes que tienes mi apoyo, sea lo que tengamos que hacer, yo también quiero que Tenten entienda que su pequeña hija no tiene la culpa.-

**-**yo desconozco a mi hermana, aun así, se que en el fondo de su alma, ella quiere a su hija pero la pequeña ya ha sufrido suficiente, no permitiré mas dolor, me la llevare mañana mismo, además que Tenten ha decidido irse a Francia.

-¿Por qué?-** pregunto la morena.**

**-**quiere olvidarlo todo.-

**-**ya veo.-**la pelinegra se limito a tomar de la mano a su esposo, los últimos días el ambiente se encontraba muy pesado.**- supongo que tendremos que vender esta casa.-

-no lo haremos.- **Kurenai levanto la mirada, aquella respuesta no la esperaba.**

-algún día, tendremos que volver, después de todo, el padre de Hinata aparecerá.- **menciono el peligris.**

-¿Qué harás, cuando aparezca?-

-lo que hace mucho tiempo he deseado hacer.- **su esposa se limito a escuchar las mismas palabras que por años había escuchado, palabras que jamás pensó que su marido diría.**

Sin embargo,_ aquellos que aman con facilidad, también odian con la misma facilidad._

**Aquella noche, en el mismo orfanato donde el azabache se encontraba dormido, un niño ojiazul lloraba en silencio, el pequeño sentía su corazón acelerarse, sus parpados temblaban, sus manos y su pies también temblaban, su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía, al parecer una pesadilla se apoderaba de sus sueños.**

-mama..ugr, padre, lo siento, por favor, no pelees con mama, yo he sido un niño malo…- **pronto en sus sueños, la paz le alcanzo, volvio a recostarse plácidamente, y su cuerpo se relajo, por solo una noche, pudo dormir con tranquilidad.**

**En aquella noche oscura que muy pronto finalizaría, pues el sol deseaba hacer acto de presencia, tres vidas se unieron, sin saberlo su lazo predestinado se ato con un nudo, un nudo que nada, tal vez ni siquiera la muerte rompería.**

**Decir que se unieron por casualidad es un error, porque no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable. Era inevitable que el pequeño Uchiha se quedara solo, era inevitable que el pequeño rubio fuese abandonado, era inevitable que la pequeña ojiperla perdiera todo, hasta la luz de un nuevo día.**

**La ley del alquimista nos habla de que hay que dar algo a cambio de lo que se quiere crear, y aquello debe ser del mismo valor, no más, no menos.**

**En el transcurso de la vida aquello pasa continuamente, sin ser consientes perdemos y ganamos, ganamos y perdemos.**

**El Uchiha perdió a su familia, ¿Qué podrá ser aquello que compense su soledad?...**

**El rubio perdió a la mujer que mas amaba, ¿Qué es lo que podrá obtener con el mismo valor?...**

**La ojiperla perdió la luz, ¿Qué es lo que podrá ganar?...**

**¿Si ellos ganan algo, también tendrán que perder algo?.**

**La respuesta es sí, y de esta respuesta, surge otra pregunta.**

**¿Qué ganaran….y que perderán?. **

**.**

**.**

**Aki-chan…. **

**18/08/10**


End file.
